Critical Role: Sins of the Father
by xzienne
Summary: A mysterious figure comes looking for Vex, but the news he brings is even more startling than his appearance. Could Vox Machina lose another one of their team?


Authors Notes:

This "Point-of-departure" fic takes place immediately following the (as of writing, current) Whitestone arc. It is not expected that any of this material will relate to future events in the show, which will make it non-canon almost immediately.

All characters and places are the product of the wonderful cast of Critical Role.

Concept development was co-created with Twitch user "Forest_Valesinger"

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

The long road home to Emon from Whitestone was a quiet one. Between Percy, thinking on the many difficulties he had faced in his one-time home, to Scanlan, once more missing his beloved Pike, and finally to Vax'ildan and Keyleth, trying their best not to speak on what truths had passed between them, Vox Machina trudged back to Greyskull Keep with few words shared between them.

As they approached the entrance to the Keep, a word called down from the parapets to open the gates, and Jarret stepped forward to meet them.

"Sirs, Miladies, it is good to see you again," Jarret said as the party dismounted.

"And you as well," Vax'ildan replied, "it has been a tough few weeks, let me tell you."

"Which I would love to hear, my lord, but there is something you need to-" Jarret began, but was cut off as Seeker Asum appeared at the door into the Keep.

"Vox Machina, you have returned at last," the Seeker said, his voice held low and even, betraying no emotion.

"Greetings, Seeker," Vex'ahlia said, her eyes flickering to Grog, who had his hammer in his hand from the first word the Seeker had spoken.

"I trust that you have returned to present your case to Lord Uriel regarding the...unpleasantness that marred our last meeting?"

"Indeed we have; our evidences should have arrived shortly before we did; a letter?" Vax asked.

"The missive from Keeper Yennen; yes, it was received. Lord Uriel seemed very swayed by its words, but nevertheless you are asked to appear before the Council immediately to face final judgement. I am to escort you to the palace once you have refreshed yourselves from your travels," Asum replied, wrinkling his nose as Grog stretched his arms, scratching his armpit with the corner of his firebrand warhammer.

"Then we shall do so immediately. Keyleth, sweetie, you're capable of conjuring water; could you see to it at least that Grog has been thoroughly doused before we leave again?" Vex said, and Keyleth let out a slight, pouting laugh, while Grog merely looked horrified.

"Oh, no, no water, Percy showed me how dangerous water is," Grog stammered, but Keyleth had already waved her hands, forming a ball of water in the air above Grog's head which then fell over him, drenching him from head to toe.

"No tracking mud in the castle, Grog," Vex said as the rest of the party went inside, leaving the Goliath standing in the courtyard to dry.

* * *

Once they were all cleaned, fed and Grog was dry, Seeker Asum led Vox Machina to the Sovereign's Palace in the Emon central district, where the Council or Tal'Dorei met with the Emperor, Sovereign Uriel Tal'Dorei III, a council Vox Machina had until recently been a part of. As they arrived, the Seeker led the party to a small antechamber beside the Council meeting hall, before leaving them there to wait.

"So, what's the plan?" Scanlan asked, spinning his flute in his fingers as he idled in a chair built for a creature three times his size.

"Silas' influence over Uriel should have ended with his death; add to that Yennen's letter and we should be fine just telling the truth," Percy replied, looking out a slit window to the Palace walls beyond, a sliver of the city visible over the tops of the crenellations.

"Tell the truth? Is it a good idea to do something new now?" Scanlan asked, and Percy let a small smile creep onto his lips.

"The other question is, Percy, how much of the truth do we tell? Do we talk about Orthax? Or of what we did to that Stonefell bastard's lieutenant?" Vax asked.

"I said tell them the truth; that doesn't mean unload more than is necessary. The Briarwoods–who they were and what they did–and how we stopped them, _that_ is what is important," Percy replied.

"Nevertheless, much as it worries me to suggest, I think we ought to let Scanlan take the lead on telling our story; for all his antics, he has a strange habit of making people believe him when he talks," Keyleth suggested, and Scanlan's eyes lit up.

"Oh, you better believe it. No-one believes anything like the ladies believe the word of a Shorthalt," he said with a smile.

"Ignoring that comment, I actually agree; we cannot afford for this to go south," Vax said with a nod.

Before anyone else could comment, Seeker Asum reappeared.

"The Council are waiting for you," he said, and he led them out into the meeting chamber. There sat the members of the Council of Tal'Dorei; at the head of the table, Sovereign Uriel Tal'Dorei III, to his left Arcanist Allura Vysoren and Guardian Tofor Bratorus. and to his right Arbiter Brom Goldhand and Lord Riscale Daxio. The Seeker took the last chair on the Sovereign's left next to the Dragonborn Guardian and Vox Machina were shown to their seats at a separate table facing the council.

"The Council sees the members of Vox Machina; Keyleth of the Air Ashari, Grog Strongjaw, Vex'ahlia and Vax'ildan of Singorn, Scanlan Shorthalt and Percival Fredrickstein von Mussel Kowalski de Rollo III, of Whitestone-" began the Seeker.

Percy's eyebrows rose as his full title, including his home, were included. This showed the council recognised the de Rollos, not the Briarwoods, as the lords of Whitestone; a good sign.

"Not in attendance; Tiberius Stormwind of Tirex, Draconia, who sought political refuge rather than face trial, and Pike Trickfoot. The Council notes that no charges have been brought against miss Trickfoot, and therefore her absence is not marked against her.

"Charges are as follows; five counts of unprovoked conflict with one Lord Silas Briarwood and one Lady Delilah Briarwood, as well as three guards thereof, one count of grievous bodily harm with an experimental weapon, one count of detainment without arrest, four counts of murder, one count of harbouring a suspected spy against the crown. Based on the pre-existing political ties between Emon and the combined provinces of Wildmount and Whitestone under the Briarwoods, the attacks against them carry the additional charge of treason.

"Evidence for the prosecution; multiple witness accounts of the attacks within the Palace grounds, and affidavits from Clerics of the Temple of Kord who performed the Speak with Dead spells on the murder victims. Evidence for the defence; a signed letter from a Keeper Yennen, priest of Melora in Whitestone, who calls into question the legitimacy of the Briarwood's hold on the land and praises the actions of Vox Machina in defence of the town. The evidences have all been presented to the council; all that remains is final statements from the accused."

As Seeker Asum sat back down, Scanlan stood up, hesitated for a moment as he realised the table they sat at came up to his eyes, and then climbed up onto his chair.

"Lords and Ladies of the Council, this trial is a waste of time," he began, and instantly Vax and Percy both dropped their faces into their hands.

"I mean this not as any sign of disrespect to those in attendance, merely to highlight the truth of the matter. Lord Silas Briarwood was a vampire. Lady Delilah Briarwood, a necromancer of prodigious skill. Together the two of them not only subjugated a town for the better part of a decade, desecrating the sacred dead and murdering innocents, but they acted entirely in the interest of a being of such immense evil, the name dared not be spoken even by those who followed him. I speak, of course, of the artefact below Whitestone city called the Ziggurat, and its power to free the Lord of Secrets and Lies, Vecna, into the material plane.

"We may be guilty of much of what we are accused of, but the truth of the matter is that none but Vox Machina had the skills and the intent to see that the evils of the Briarwoods was ended. So to accuse us now of _treason_? It is the greatest treachery of them all; that against not just a sovereign, or a city-state, but against the entire world. And let it be known; that it is Vox Machina who took action where others sought appeasement, and should we be condemned here, the people of Whitestone will spread the word on our behalf."

With that, Scanlan sat back down again, and Percy looked almost impressed, while Grog looked only confused.

"Uh, Scanlan, didn't we only find out about this Vegan dude long after we killed all those people-" he began, but Vex leapt up and slapped her hand across Grog's mouth, smiling nervously across at the council. Grog responded by licking Vex's hand, who disgustedly wiped it on Vax's cloak.

"And you have no words to say about the murders of those people found outside the Palace?" Uriel asked. Scanlan shrugged.

"It was self-defence; they attacked first, and we responded, aggressively."

"One woman was brutally eviscerated whilst trying to run away," Lord Daxio added with a frown.

"We responded _very_ aggressively. And hey, we let one of them go," Scanlan replied.

"Enough. Seeker, do you have any further words to say?" Uriel asked. Seeker Asum stood up once more.

"Only to say, my lord, that suspicion has surrounded the Briarwoods since they first arrived. You yourself remarked upon a near mystical change in your temperament at a time which, according to the statement made by Keeper Yennen, appears to coincide with the Lord Briarwood's death. I can only say that while I don't condone their methods, I believe their reason."

"Very well; the council will adjourn for ten minutes to deliberate, and then we will pass judgement," Uriel said, before the council all stood and filed out of the room, leaving Vox Machina alone with the guards.

"Well said, Scanlan," Keyleth said with a nod.

"Yes, I'm already coming up with a tune, something like _I see an evil god arisin', I see some vampires in my way,_ " Scanlan began, and the others let out a chuckle.

"I'm concerned about what will happen if we're not cleared, however," Vax said, "after all, Emon could be starting conflicts with Whitestone, the Ashari and the Slayer's Take if we're arrested or executed."

"And Singorn, too, surely?" Keyleth added, to which Vex let out a snort.

"Hardly. Our father would barely raise an eyebrow if he heard we had met such an ignominious fate."

"You may be surprised," said Seeker Asum, returning to the room.

"That was quick," Vax replied, turning to face him.

"I was on your side from the beginning; I cast my vote and then excused myself before the Guardian could start laying into your reputation. The others will take some time, although with an almost certain vote for acquittal from Arcanist Vysoren, there need only be two more votes in your favour to secure your release. Tofor despises you, although why I'm not sure, but Uriel has a soft spot for you for rescuing his family. Goldhand and Daxio are our wildcards; if they both vote to condemn then the final judgement will be decided by a neutral party; most likely a Paladin of a temple with residence here in the city," he said, but then raised a hand when Vax turned to speak. "It is unlikely to be a priest of Sarenrae, I'm sorry."

"Then we must hope Lord Daxio still likes us," Percy said, "you should have winked at him Vex."

Vex merely pouted. "I'm worried, guys; what will happen to Trinket if we're locked up?"

"He'll be fine, sister; we'll all be fine, I promise you," Vax said as he lay a comforting hand on Vex's shoulder.

A short time later the council reappeared, taking their seats once more.

"The council has reached a decision; in the matter of the charges laid against Vox Machina, at four votes to two, the council finds them cleared of all wrong-doing. Their heroics in the face of yet another threat to Emon have declared them free citizens once more.

"But beware of this, Vox Machina; as sovereign, I have declared you all on notice. The next time you face this council, we will not be so lenient. You will not, at this time, regain your seats on the council," Uriel announced. "This session of the Council of Tal'Dorei is dismissed."

"Well, that could have gone worse," Scanlan said as the council filed out.

"Indeed; we'd best be on our best behaviour in the city from now on. I'm interested to know who else voted against us; it would be nice to know who our friends are," Vax mused.

"All I care about right now is finding a tavern I can drink," Grog grumbled.

"Don't you mean, 'where you can get a drink', Grog?" Keyleth asked as they started towards the door.

"No," Grog said simply, punctuated by a gurgling of his stomach.

"Vex'ahlia," Seeker Asum called out as they began to leave, "might I have a brief word with you in private?"

"Of course, Seeker; brother, could you see to it that Trinket is fed?" Vex said, and Vax nodded, his eyes flickering suspiciously towards Asum.

As the rest of Vox Machina made their way outside, Vex followed Asum back to the side room they had waited in earlier.

"So, what is this about?" Vex asked as Asum closed the door behind him.

"I will not keep you long; I only wished to inform you of a visitor to the Palace who arrived in Emon a few days ago. He was an elf, who asked to speak with you. When he was informed that you were not in the city, he refused to speak further on what he wanted, and said he would return. I do not know his intentions, but if they are of ill-will towards you I thought you should be warned," Asum explained.

Vex frowned. "An elf, you say? I've not had dealings with any elves for some time; are you sure?" she asked.

"I am certain; and I warn you, my lady, he was dressed in a hauberk of mail that was distinctly magical, and wore upon his back the folded wing bones of a dragon. Whoever he is, he is dangerous."

Vex nodded. "Thank you, Seeker; I shall speak with my brother and, should this elf return, we will see to him directly."

Asum gave a slight bow, and held his arm up towards the door. "That is all I ask, my lady."

* * *

The next few days were spent in relative peace, compared with Vox Machina's usual fare, spent mostly in recuperation and relaxation. The moment of highest excitement came when Allura Vysoren visited to announce the completed teleportation circle in the basement of the Keep, despite the fact that, as she explained, it was useless if they no longer had anyone on the team capable of casting the corresponding spell. After Scanlan revealed that he was capable of learning it, merely needing to study the spell when he got the chance, the Arcanist revealed the correct sigils to use before returning to the upper circle.

Vex'ahlia found herself often taking to the woodland around Emon, yearning for some of the simpler pleasures of her youth, accompanied occasionally by Keyleth but mostly alone—well, almost alone, save for Trinket.

The woods nearest the city were thin and well-trodden; large game never stalked there, as it was too often frequented by picnickers or other ventures from the town. Further away, the forest deepened, and it was here Vex was currently lying on a tree branch, her bow hanging from her fingers with an arrow notched but not drawn. Up ahead, where she had spotted movement earlier, Trinket was sniffing around the base of a bush, his massive furry bulk flattening the smaller plants and generally announcing to all creatures of the wood, "here be bear". This was, of course, precisely what Vex'ahlia was hoping for, as with one more push of his massive jowls, Trinket startled a young deer from its hiding place, and it bolted straight for Vex'ahlia's tree. Drawing back her bowstring, Vex let fly with the arrow, sending it down at her prey like the talons of a falcon. The deer, however, altered its course as it ran, and the arrow scarred a shallow cut on its flank rather than biting deep.

Swearing, Vex rolled off the branch, notching another arrow as she dropped to the ground, and fired it as soon as her feet touched down. The arrow speared into the underbrush, but the deer was already out of sight, leaving naught but hoof-prints on the ground and blood splatters on the leaves.

"Come on, Trinket," Vex called as she started to run, and the big brown bear barrelled after her. Following the tracks of the deer, Vex notched a third arrow and tried to stay low, hoping the noise the animal was making would hide her own travel through the underbrush. When she came to a glade, she stopped at the treeline, creeping low and watching for movement. Sure enough, the young deer had stopped, resting from its sudden flight by a stream. From where she stood, the bulk of the animal was hidden behind a large rock, and while Vex was sure of her aim, she decided to move to where she could get a better angle. Before she could move, however, a loud crack nearby rang across the glade, and the deer stood up suddenly. It tensed, ready to run, as Vex looked around for the source, but she saw nothing; that is until she saw the arrow, as long as her arm, tear out from the bushes towards the water, far too wide to hit the deer. As she watched, however, the arrow curved in the air, around the rock, and hit the deer squarely in the base of its throat, with enough force to flip it over backwards.

As Vex stood up, her bow raised, a figure appeared in the bushes. Not merely stepping out of the shadows, as she had seen Vax do so many times, but appear suddenly, as though dropping an invisibility spell. The figure stepped forward into the glade, and Vex could see him clearly; a male elf, fair skinned and haired, who wore his blond hair much shorter than was fashionable for elves. His eyes were stunning blue and large, and he wore a hauberk of fitted ring mail that clung neater to his lithe frame than any mundane armour Vex had seen before. Around his shoulders he wore a heavy scarf of purple and silver, and he carried a bow that seemed to be forged of the wing bones of a dragon; an adult dragon too, Vex would guess, as from tip to tip it was taller still than Grog. Instead of a string there blazed a crackling bolt of frozen lightning, and he carried no quiver on his back.

But what drew Vex's eye the most was the insignia the elf wore on his bracer;the silver four pointed star of the Sin'leth, the elite elven fighters of Singorn.


End file.
